1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to isomeric dicarboxy, di(hydroxymethyl), diphenylmethanes as new compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art does not disclose isomeric dicarboxy, di(hydroxymethyl) diphenylmethanes claimed herein.